Field
The described technology generally relates to an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display and a method of manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Technology
An OLED display includes an OLED having a hole-injecting electrode, an electron-injecting electrode, and an interposed organic light-emitting layer. The OLED emits light as excitons, generated by the combination of holes injected by the hole-injecting electrode and electrons injected by the electron-injecting electrode at the organic light-emitting layer, are transitioned from excited state to ground state.
Since OLED technology requires no separate light source, there are desirable characteristics such as being driven with a low voltage, being lightweight and thin, and having a wide viewing angle, high contrast, and rapid response rate. Therefore, an OLED display is being spotlighted as a next-generation display apparatus.